berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 238 (Manga)
Synopsis After delivering his optimistic news, the Skull Knight leaves the beach, his final words being a warning: what Guts wants may not be what Casca wants. Guts and Schierke are unaware that Casca has wandered out of the cabin and is walking along the beach. Eventually, she stumbles across a small, naked boy with long black hair standing in the water. They stare at each other. Farnese, Serpico, Puck and Isidro search for Casca on the beach by the light of Isidro's salamander dagger. Puck eventually catches sight of her. Casca is sitting with the young boy wrapped in her cloak and placed between her legs, both of them staring out to sea. They crowd around the two as Guts and Schierke walk along the beach, heading back to the cabin. The group cannot identify the young boy but suspect that he is lost or was robbed. However, Schierke senses something odd about the boy. Guts and the boy lock eyes for a moment before Casca pulls the boy into a protective hug. The group decides to head back to the cabin so that the boy doesn't freeze. As he makes to move, Guts feels somebody watching him from a nearby cliff but is unable to see anything in the darkness. He decides to dismiss it. Back in the cabin, Schierke informs Farnese, Serpico, Isidro and Puck of her and Guts' run-in with the Skull Knight, and how Casca's mind can be restored by the Flower Storm Monarch. Meanwhile, Casca is feeding the young child she's taken under her care, Guts watching from his own seat. He reflects on the Skull Knight's words: Casca may not want what Guts himself wants. Farnese calls out to Guts, drawing him out of his reverie. The group then turns their attention to the mysterious young boy. When Isidro tries to speak to him, the boy doesn't respond and clings protectively to Casca. While Farnese makes plans to search nearby villages for anybody who may be able to identify the boy, Guts and the child lock eyes once more; the child quickly turns away. Guts then inspects one of his throwing knives before looking at the boy again. They lock eyes, and once more the child averts his gaze. Annoyed and confused, Guts closes his eyes. However, Guts then feels a tug at his back: the boy is climbing up Guts' cape and struggling onto his shoulders. Guts reaches up to remove the boy, but this sudden motion makes Casca panic. She rushes over, thinking that Guts means to hurt the boy, and the resulting scuffle knocks the boy off Guts. As he falls, both Casca and Guts realize that he will land on Guts' laid out throwing knives. They reach out and grab the boy together, and tumble into one big heap, the boy safe in their arms. Isidro notes how much the three of them look like a family. Coming to her senses, Casca snatches the boy into her arms, growling at Guts. Farnese watches the three, and Serpico notes her reaction as she observes them. Later, the entire group, with the exception of Guts, has fallen asleep. The Black Swordsman sits in a corner of the cabin, watching Casca and the young boy sleep, curled up together. The scene reminds Guts of the night that Casca gave birth to their child two years prior, the Demon Child. He wonders where the Demon Child is now, having last seen it at the Tower of Conviction. Guts does not know that it was used in the ritual which gave Griffith his new physical body. On the beach near the group's cabin, a pair of crocodile's eyes emerge from the ocean water. Characters in Order of Appearance